


Moving On

by marvelousmsmol



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Toxic Friendships, Toxic Relationships, anti chloe bourgeois, breaking off friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol
Summary: Sabrina finds herself alone after Chloe says they can't be friends anymore, and doesn't know what she's supposed to do next.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Moving On

“How is Chloe?”

“We haven’t talked in awhile. Is she still talking to you?”

“You know she and I… grew apart.”

“Yeah, we haven’t been friends in a long time-“

“I don’t want to be friends with you anymore!”

Sabrina flinched as the words replayed in her mind again. It had only been hours. It seemed like years since she had left the girls bathroom, and had made it as far as the front steps of the school before she felt she couldn’t make it any further. Now, here she was, sitting and holding her head in her hands and wondering what she did wrong. 

When she finally caught up to Chloe in the bathroom, Sabrina thought the worst had been over. They would talk it out and then everything would be fine. They would go back to being friends. 

That didn’t happen. She and Chloe weren’t friends anymore, and now, Sabrina was alone. 

She didn’t understand what had even happened. She knew it was her fault, but she still didn’t understand why. 

“You really want to know why?! It’s because of you!”

You. 

Her. 

Sabrina shook her head, wiping another steam of tears away from her cheeks. Was what she had done really that bad? She knew that things between them had been rocky recently, but… 

All she had… All she had done was make a new friend. Finally, someone else in her life besides Chloe who had cared about her just as much. Who wanted to help her and make sure she was okay. A person who asked her questions about her day and genuinely wanted to hear the answers, who listened to all her drama and gave her advice. Since they had gotten back from New York, Sabrina had that, but it seemed like every step she took to gain a new friend was a step away from Chloe. 

Chloe had finally reached her breaking point today, she guessed. Sabrina felt guilty, guilty that she had been neglecting her friend for so long, not being the best friend she could possibly, being so horrible that she had actually lost her friend because of it. 

Sabrina let out a sob, covering her face with her hands in an effort to stifle it. 

“Sabrina?” A voice asked from beside her. 

Sabrina peeked through her fingers, seeing Marinette was now standing beside her on the steps. She didn’t answer, but nevertheless, Marinette took a seat next to her. She was silent, patient, as she waited for Sabrina to finally speak.

When she did, Sabrina sniffled and wiped her nose and eyes before sitting up completely, hoping that maybe there was some form composure she could grasp. “What?”

“I just wanted to make sure everything was okay,” Marinette said, putting on a smile and look of concern that Sabrina couldn’t bring herself to believe. “School is over, you know? Don’t you want to head home?”

“No.” Sabrina shook her head slowly. Her eyes turned to Marinette, still looking concerned. It made her uncomfortable. Was it genuine or just a lie too? 

Had everyone been lying to her?

“I thought you usually hung out with Chloe after school,” Marinette asked. “Other plans today?”

“Why?” Sabrina looked down at her hands, clenching them into fists. “Why? Why? Why?! Why always Chloe?! Chloe this, Chloe that. Have you talked to Chloe? Do you still hang out with Chloe? I don’t know! I don’t- I don’t hang out with her anymore… As of today, I don’t.”

“Oh.” 

Sabrina rolled her eyes. “Is that all you’ve got to say? Oh?”

“I just didn’t expect-“ Marinette said. “You two were always… close.”

“Apparently, not. Apparently, she didn’t care.”

Marinette sighed, scooting closer to Sabrina on the steps and cleared her throat. “Look… I know it’s hard to lose someone who was a big part of your life. It leaves a big empty place… But, when you’re better off without the person who walks away-“

“How do you know?” Sabrina asked. “How do you know I’m better off without her?”

Marinette was silent for a moment. “Sabrina, Chloe is-“

“A complicated person, I know.”

“No. I mean, yes, but no,” Marinette said. “You can’t let her use that as an excuse whenever she does something bad. A friend should treat you like a friend, not a servant, not a dumping ground for their emotional baggage. If you allow them to do that, no matter what their background is, what their relationships are like, they are not going to stop the way they behave because ultimately that’s how they want to be.”

Sabrina frowned. Her hands were still closed tightly into fists, knuckles almost turning white. “Even if you’re right, ultimately, it was still me, though. I’m still the reason she left.”

“She left because you weren’t giving her the attention she wanted anymore,” Marinette said. “You were growing apart, and she cut the cord. You didn’t do anything wrong. You just wanted to have other friends.”

With only so much she could handle of having someone look at her face after she had been crying, Sabrina turned away again. There was still an ache inside her, a feeling of guilt settling in her stomach, and she was sure it would linger for a while, but maybe one day it would go away. What Sabrina did know was that she couldn’t deny any longer that her friendship with Chloe was over. The moment Chloe had said they would no longer be friends was a rude awakening, and Sabrina could see just how much of her friendship with Chloe was wrong, and she had been denying it all along. 

Marinette stood up from the steps. “Look, I’m not saying don’t feel sad about it. Even if she wasn’t the best friend, you still did lose her. It’s okay to mourn that for a while, just… If you want, tomorrow come eat lunch with Alya and I.”

“You mean it,” Sabrina asked. 

“Of course,” Marinette said. she started walking the rest of the way down the steps, turning back to wave at her. “See you then!”

Sabrina nodded to herself. If she was going to start trying to let go of this now, she needed to do it properly, and so, she stood. 


End file.
